


Trapped

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Takes place after Inifinity War. Just a little something that’s been running around my head for awhile.





	Trapped

You woke up somewhere strange, wide open, no scenery, you stood up and glanced around. You could see others doing the same.   
“{Y/N}!!” Bucky yelled out as he jogged over to you. You attacked him in a hug. You never thought you’d see him again.   
“T’Challa, spider boy. Who else is here?” You said as others began walking over. You could make out some of the faces, Dr. Strange, Sam, Wanda, Fury, and Hill all the others seemed to be random people. “Is this all of us?” You asked as everyone you knew surrounded you.   
“Yeah, this is all of us. The others seem to be back on Earth or wherever.” Sam said.   
“Groot and Rocket are with Thor.” Some guy said. You stared at him and his two companions.   
“Who the hell are you and how do you know Thor?” You asked getting ready to fight.   
“He fought with Tony and I. His name is also Peter. His friends are Drax and Mantis.” Peter said as he held his hands up to stop you from doing anything.   
“Tony’s ok?” You asked immediately softening at his name.   
“Probably not now. He’s stuck in space. And I go by Star-Lord.” Peter, Star-Lord said with a cheeky smile.   
“Yeah whatever Star geek. How’d he get there?” You asked, Peter kicked at the air and looked down.   
“We jumped onto one of the ships and rode it there. Dr. Strange was there.” You could care less, you pulled Peter into a hug and held him close.   
“We’ll get out of here somehow. I promise.” You felt him begin to cry, you did your best to sooth him.   
“What I wanna know is what the hell happened!” Fury yelled out staring at everyone.   
“Thanos is what happened. He wanted to balance everything in the universe and it seems he did just that.” Sam said. He was pretty pissed, you all were. You glanced up at the orange sky. You had to get out of here, you had people back home who needed you.   
“Are we gonna get out of here?” Peter whispered just low enough for you to hear. For such a spunky smart mouthed kid he seemed pretty defeated at the moment, you couldn’t blame him, you felt the same way. You held him out at arms length and stared at him.   
“Of course we will. Knowing Tony and the others they’re probably trying to find a way to bring ya home right now.” You gave him your best hopeful smile, he hugged you again and buried his face in your shoulder, you were taken aback by his actions. You were never good with others who were younger than you. You held him and fought back your own tears. Before you knew it the others were surrounding you in a hug, you rested your head on Peter’s and let the tears flow. You had to get out of here, you just had too, not only for yourself but for everyone else’s.


End file.
